A Halloween to Remember
by hotrodden
Summary: The Dukes are preparing for a Happy Halloween, but how happy will it be? Complete
1. What to wear?

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything remotely attached to the Dukes of Hazzard. _

_Summary: The Dukes are preparing for a Happy Halloween, but how happy will it be? Please Read and Review._

* * *

Balladeer: Welcome friends and neighbors to Hazzard County. It's one of those clean, crisp fall days just made for enjoyin'. Today's Halloween and pretty much the whole county's getting' ready for the costume party at the Boars Nest. At least that's what Daisy Duke is doin' on her sewin' machine. I wonder what she's goin' as?

"Hey Daisy! Uncle Jesse! We're back. Anyone home?"

"I'm in here Bo!"

"What're ya doin' girl?" Bo asks as he walks into the living room followed by his dark haired cousin Luke.

"I'm jus' finishin' up my costume for tonight."

"Whatcha goin' as? " Luke asks as he sits down on the couch beside Bo.

"Well look for yerselves." Daisy moves over in front of the boys and holds up her costume.

"A white robe?" Bo asks, his brow wrinkling in bewilderment.

"It ain't jus' a white robe Bo, I'm goin' as an angel. See these here wings I sewed on the back? I jus' gotta starch 'em up an' add a little wire."

"Not too bad Daisy. Let me see if I can rig ya up a halo of some sort ta go with it." Luke offers.

"Really? That'd be great! Thanks sugar!" She rushes over to Luke and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Suck up." Bo mutters with a mock scowl before grinning at his two cousins.

"Hey! Yer jus' jealous cause I thought of it first." Luke teases.

"Just like usual." Bo smiles back.

"Oh you two. Knock it off." Daisy laughs. "So what are you two goin' as?" The boys look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"We ain't rightly sure yet. Ya got any good ideas?" Bo replies.

"Hhmmmmm. Let me think about it for a minute." Daisy taps one long finger against her bottom lip in concentration. "How 'bout Nascar drivers?"

"Good idea, but we were kindly wantin' somethin' a little more creative." Bo rejects the idea.

"Um, okay what about gunslingers from the ol' west?"

"No way! Don't ferget our probation." Luke crushes the thought with a swift shake of his head.

"Yeah, not a good idea." Bo agrees. "We need somethin' unique." Luke nods in agreement.

"Unique huh?"

"Yeah."

"How 'bout the Frankenstein monster an' the mad scientist?"

"Uh-uh, no way am I coverin' up with an ugly mask. I gotta be able ta flirt with the girls without scarin' 'em." Bo objects.

"Well boys, I'm runnin' out of ideas." They were all silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Luke snaps his fingers.

"I got me an idea. I think I'll go as the grim reaper. Do ya think ya could sew me up a black robe like yurn Daisy? One with a big hood that'll hang over my face an' sleeves that hang off my arms. Maybe it can be long enough to kindly drag behind me." Luke smiles up at Daisy as she nods her head.

"Sure, I can do that while ya make my halo." Luke and Daisy then look at Bo.

"Well shoot. Now we got us an angel an' death, what's that leave me?"

"Why not round it out. Ya could go as the devil." Luke suggests. Bo looks at him for a minute considering it.

"Weeellllllll… it ain't unique at all, but…" he narrows his eyes with deep thought, "yeah, awright. Can ya sew me somethin' up Daisy?"

"Sure Bo, we'll fix ya up some red pants an' a shirt, somethin' kinda shiny I'm thinkin'. That away it'll draw the attention of all them girls for ya."

"Yep, an' while I'm fixin' Daisy's halo you can fix up some type of horns an' tail. Oh an' don't ferget ta grab a pitchfork outta the barn." Luke adds.

"Hey awright! Sounds like we're all set." The kitchen door bangs shut as Bo agrees to the idea and Uncle Jesse walks into the room.

"All set fer what?" He asks as he sits down in his easy chair.

"We were jus' figurin' out our costumes for the party tonight." Bo answers, slapping Luke on the shoulder.

"What're **you **gonna be Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asks as she sits down on the arm of his chair and leans on his shoulder.

"Me? Well I come up with somethin' real good."

"What's that?" Bo questions.

"Well, I'm goin' as a farmer. An' the best thing about it is I don't even have ta change clothes." Everyone bursts out with laughter and Daisy gives her uncle a big hug.

"I always did say yer the smartest man in the county." She says around the laughter. Bo and Luke nod their heads in agreement.

"Ya got that right. Well, let's get ta work ya'll. We gotta get them costumes made up **'an **the chores done or we'll never get there." Luke sighs as he gets up and heads for the door. "C'mon Bo."

Balladeer: Now ain't that nice? A family that works together an' plays together. I sure wish I could say things were gonna run smoothly, but as ya'll know… this **is** Hazzard County.


	2. Party Time

_A/N: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. To answer one of the questions posted, this story is based on the original Duke's. Glad ya'll like the story so far. Thanks again and please keep the reviews coming._

* * *

Balladeer: The Duke family pitches in and together they accomplish every task they set out to do. Of course there was a bit of complainin', but we won't mention no names. Everything got done an' that's all that matters. We'd better check in on 'em now an' see what their up to don'tcha think?

"C'mon Daisy! I'm sure ya look great, jus' like an angel sweetheart." Bo yells down the hall. Daisy steps out of her room holding her halo in one hand and the keys to her jeep in the other.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Hey, where's Luke?" She asks looking around the family room.

"He's still in the bathroom, said he didn't want me ta see him till he was ready."

"Well you sure are the cutest devil I've ever seen cousin. I wonder what Luke looks like."

"What's all the ruckus in here?" Uncle Jesse asks as he comes in from the kitchen.

"We're jus' waitin' fer Luke ta unveil hisself, Uncle Jesse. C'mon Luke! We're all on pins an' needles out here!" Bo yells down the hall again.

"Well don't set on Daisy's pin cushion then." A voice calls back to him.

"Cute Luke, real funny." Bo says grimacing. Daisy giggles at him and shakes her head. She opens her mouth to make a comment to Bo when she catches sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning for a better look she gives a small shriek and jumps behind Bo for protection. She can feel Bo's shoulders shaking with laughter and decides to brave looking around him to what was in the doorway.

"Pretty good I'm guessin'?" Luke's voice comes from under the hood that covers his face.

"I'd say so." Bo says around his laughter.

"Luke! Ya scared the dickens outta me!" Daisy protests with some embarrassment.

"That's the whole point Daisy." Uncle Jesse interjects quietly.

"Yeah, well he coulda warned me some."

"Naw, it wouldn'ta been the same. C'mon, let's get movin' ya'll, I know Bo wants ta get a good seat so he won't miss nuthin'." Luke is still smiling as he heads out the door. This costume had some definite mischief possibilities.

Balladeer: Okay, let's take stock now. We got a farmer leadin' in a pickup, an angel behind him in her white jeep, an' bringin' up the rear is the General Lee with the devil drivin' an' the grim reaper ridin' shotgun. I think that 'bout covers it. Huh, kinda looks like the angel's watchin' over the farmer tryin' ta keep the devil an' death away from him, don't it?

As the group turns on to Cotton Hollow Road Luke glances out this window and sees a light shining from the old farmhouse on the hill. He does a quick double take to make sure he was seein' what he thought he was seein'.

"Hang on Bo! Look up there. There's a light shining from the ol' Gobbleston place." Bo glances around and sees the light for himself.

"Yer right. That place has been deserted as long as I can remember."

"Yep," Luke agrees, "maybe we'd better check it out." Bo nods and swings the charger around, heading back to the driveway while Luke cb's Uncle Jesse and Daisy to let them know what is going on.

"Ya want me ta go with ya boys?" Uncle Jesse's voice comes through the cb.

"Naw, we can handle it. You an' Daisy head on over ta the Boars Nest an' save us some chairs. We'll be along shortly." Luke replies.

"Awright, but you boys be careful. There's been some mighty strange things that've happened in that house. It's been empty since **I** was knee high to a grass hopper."

"10-4 Uncle Jesse. We'll be careful. See ya on the flipside. We're down an' gone." Luke replies and replaces the cb mike.

"I wonder what he meant by strange things?" Bo asks as he turns up the rutted driveway.

"Who knows? It's probably jus' someone lookin' fer shelter on a chilly night." Neither of them notices the fog that starts rolling in after them as they go up the driveway. It rolls in waves behind them, so thick that you can't see anything through it.

Balladeer: Boy that's creepy. That fog almost looks like it's chasin' those boys toward the house an' blockin' them in.


	3. The Gobbleston Place

_A/N: Again thanks for all the great reviews. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Bo pulls the General Lee to a stop in front of the old ramshackle farmhouse. The two cousins pull themselves out of the car and stand together by the hood.

"We goin' in?" Bo asks eyeing the old house doubtfully.

"Yep."

"Well I jus' hope the ol' place don't decide ta fall down 'round our ears."

"Jus' be careful Bo. Let's go." Neither Bo nor Luke notices the fog as it rolls across the General toward them, tendrils stealthily twining around their ankles. They head up to the porch and carefully make their way across rotted planks to the door. Luke reaches for the doorknob, stopping suddenly when Bo grabs his arm.

"Uh, Luke, I got a real creepy feelin' 'bout this. Like we shouldn't go in there." He whispers.

"Knock it off Bo. Yer jus' scarin' yerself cause its Halloween."

"But what 'bout what Uncle Jesse said?"

"Bo." Luke gives one of his looks that Bo knows to well. Bo swallows hard, but nods his head for Luke to go ahead. Luke reaches out to turn the knob, barely touching it before jerking his hand back.

"What's the matter?" Bo asks urgently. He still can't shake the gut feeling that something real bad was about to happen. Luke looks at his fingers for a moment before glancing back at him.

"It's cold as ice. It's chilly tonight, but not that cold."

"See Luke, Uncle Jesse said strange things happen here."

"Aw Bo. There ain't no such things as ghosts or goblins. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for it."

"I don't know." Bo shakes his head. "But if yer set on goin' in there, I'm goin' with ya."

"Good, let's go then." Luke reaches for the knob again and gives it a quick twist, touching it as little as possible. He takes a step in the doorway before feeling around for the light switch. Finally locating it, he flips it but nothing happens.

"Huh. Lights don't seem ta be workin' in this room." Glancing around the barely lit room he spots an oil lantern on a side table a few steps from the door. "Bingo." There, conveniently beside the lantern, was a box of matches. He struck a match and put it to the wick, the lantern giving off a glow of light as it caught. Turning around he spots Bo still standing in the doorway, nervously scanning the room.

"C'mon Bo, shut the door."

"What if it won't open once I shut it?" Bo asks only half joking. He grimaces, but steps the rest of the way in and pushes the door shut.

"Looks like the staircase is through here." Luke says as he moves further into the room. Bo hesitantly follows him. As they reach the staircase, a strong wind whistles and gusts down the stairs past them.

"Whoa! You awright Bo?" Luke looks back at him and sees how pale he is. "Bo?"

"I feel like someone jus' walked over my grave. That wind didn't blow 'round me, it went straight through me." Bo replies softly.

"It was only the wind. There's probably a windah open upstairs somewhere or a broken one or somethin'. That's all."

"If you say so Luke, but I really don't think that's what it was. Do ya remember even the slightest breeze blowin' outside?"

"Well, no. But it must've blown up real fast."

"Yer really reachin' Luke, but I'll agree with ya fer now."

"How come?"

"Cause the faster ya check this place out, the faster we can git outta here." Luke continues to look closely at Bo, seeing how shaken he is.

"Awright cousin, let's jus' check upstairs real quick an' then we'll head out." Bo nods his agreement and they start up the stairs. As they climb the steep stairway a strange scratching noise starts.

"Uh, ya hear that Luke?"

"Yeah, I sure do. Sounds like somethin's tryin' real hard ta get through the wall."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Hurry up will ya? I don't wanna be here when it comes out, whatever **it** is." Luke silently agrees and picks up his pace. At the top they stop and both of them look at the light shining from under one of the doors. Luke inches over to it with Bo just a breath behind him.

Luke stops suddenly and tilts his head. "Listen."

"What?" Bo whispers. "I don't hear anythin'."

"'Xactly. The scratchin' stopped." Luke turns his head and looks at Bo. He can read the message in Bo's eyes clearly. _'I want out now!'_ Luke throws back his shoulders and sets his jaw in a show of defiance. _'There are no such things as spirits. I'm jus' lettin' the date git ta me too. It's all perfectly reasonable. That was jus' a rat in the walls, that's all.'_ After giving himself this silent pep talk he reaches out and pushes open the door in front of him. Inside the room the light is still shining brightly. Luke steps inside with Bo right on his heels. They both glance around the room.

"Huh, ain't nobody here." Luke says as he turns to Bo, "Someone must be playin' a trick." He sees Bo's eyes go wide.

"If it's a trick, tell 'em ta knock it off. I don't like it when chairs move an' there ain't no one in 'em."

Luke turns to see what Bo is looking at. A rocking chair over by the wall is rocking back and forth steadily, but it's not making any sound.

"Awright whoever ya are!" Luke yells with a scowl. "Ya can quit yer games now, the jokes on us! Come out an' show yerself!" A loud cackle rises throughout the room and echoes off the walls.

"I don't like this Luke!" Bo says urgently as he begins pulling him back through the door. Once back in the hallway the door slams shut all on its own, making the two men jump. Bo turns to look Luke in the face.

"Ok, explain that ta me logically please." He begs his calm, reasonable cousin. Luke looks over Bo's shoulder at a slight movement. As Bo watches all of the blood drains from Luke's face.

"What's wrong Luke? Ya look like ya've seen a ghost." Luke's lips start moving, but no sound comes out. He raises his arm and points behind his cousin. With a terrible sinking feeling Bo turns to see what's behind him. At the end of the hallway is what seems to be a person, expect that it is transparent enough that the wall behind it can be seen. The rags that cover its body are rippling as if caught in a breeze. It slowly begins to glide toward them with its eyes blazing red and it's wicked face wearing an evil and deadly expression. Bo and Luke stand completely frozen as if their feet are planted in cement.

Balladeer: I don't know 'bout them boys, but what I'm seein' is a ghost! I think I swallered my gum.


	4. Run!

Luke suddenly regains control of himself and after grabbing Bo's arm takes off at a run for the stairs.

"For goodness sake don't trip Bo!" He yells over his shoulder as the horrible scratching noise begins again, ten times worse than before. Bo keeps looking over his shoulder to see if their being followed as they race down the stairs. Once at the bottom they fly to the outside door. Luke pulls and tugs to no avail.

"It won't budge Bo!"

"See! I tol' ya Luke! Shoulda never closed it in the firs' place." Bo swings his head around as Luke continues to fight with the door. "Luke! Lets try that windah!" As they run toward the first window the cackling laugh begins again, barely audible over the scratching and clawing that seems to come from every wall now.

"Bust it open Bo!" Luke yells when Bo can't get the window up. Bo grabs a nearby side table and slams it into the glass. The table splinters and breaks apart while there isn't even a slight crack in the windowpane.

"Dang it! Now what?" Bo shouts over the noise. The source less wind begins again, swirling around and through them, chilling them to the bone.

"I don't know!"

"Well think fast cause here comes yer friend an' he don't look any happier than last time!" Bo gasps out as the apparition glides down the last few stairs and stops.

"Jeez Luke! Is that thing holdin' a butcher knife?" The cackling laughter rises to a fever pitch when an unearthly scream shrills through the house, overriding the rest of the noise. The ghosts eyes blaze brighter as it raises the knife over its head, the smile on its face becoming so evil that a lesser man would have fainted dead away.

Balladeer: Uh-oh!

Without taking his eyes from the unmoving ghost, Luke yells to Bo. "We're goin' through that door. On three run at it as hard as ya can." Bo nods as Luke begins the count. On three both of them hurtle toward the door. It splinters and gives way to their shoulders, sending them falling through the doorframe. The rotted planks of the porch crack under them, but don't completely give way.

Luke glances over his shoulder as they cautiously climb to their feet. "Run Bo! Head fer the General! That things coming at us again!" They jump off the old porch in a leap and land in the thick, swirling fog.

"Luke!" Bo yells as his hand shoots out toward his cousin. "Where ya at? I cain't see an inch in fronta my face."

"I'm here cous." Bo aims toward Luke's voice and grabs his shoulder.

"What now?"

"Well, ya parked the General right in front of the porch, so I'd say walk straight. Be careful though!" The wind suddenly whips into a gale making it hard for the two to keep their feet. Bo still has a death grip on Luke's shirt. They fight their way through the gale and fog until they bump into the side of the General Lee. Luke pulls Bo close and yells in his ear.

"Foller me thru the windah!" Luke doesn't wait for his response as he crawls into the car and over into the drivers seat. He turns the ignition and fires up the engine as Bo slides down into his seat.

"Luke ya cain't see where yer goin'! How ya gonna drive?"

"By memory and a lotta prayer. 'Sides, it ain't like we ain't never done it before. This time its my turn ta work on my instrument ratin's."

"That ain't funny! 'Sides, ya cain't even see the instruments with this fog in the car!"

"Well then it'll have ta be a team effort. Now, if'n I remember correctly we can straight from the driveway ta this spot." Luke shifts into reverse and starts backing up slowly.

"Backwards?"

"Bo, it's that or getting' lost in this fog. It don't matter none anyways cause we cain't see either way. Which way ya want it?"

"Backwards it is, but go faster! Do ya see them glowin' things in front of us? It looks like them eyes of yer friend!"

"We're gone!" Luke yells as he hits the accelerator. The two ghastly red orbs keep pace with the car as it hurtles backwards.

"It's gainin' on us Luke!"

" I can see that Bo!" Luke retorts as they hear the cackling laughter once again echoing around them. The back wheels bump over a small ditch causing Luke to slam on the brakes. He shifts into first gear, turning the wheel sharp to the left.

"It's still in front of us Luke!"

"I know Bo! We're going thata way though, so it'd better move!" He floors the gas and the General charges forward straight into the ghost. The two cousins watch helplessly as the evil, red eyes come toward them. The car passes through the apparition; time seems to stand still for the two cousins as those wicked eyes are between them for one split second. Luke catches the glint of a knife blade and shudders as it moves toward him. Another shrill scream bounces thru the interior of the car. The next moment the car is barreling down the driveway with Luke turning the wheel each time he feels the tires slipping into the ditch.

"Are we goin' the right way?" Bo gasps as he holds onto the dashboard.

"I sure hope so cause I ain't turnin' 'round!" In the next minute the car bounces out into the main road. Luke slams on the brakes and spins the wheel, bringing the car around.

"There ain't no fog here. Do ya see anythin' comin' outta it?" Bo questions urgently, swinging his body around to look where they had just emerged.

"Nope, an' we ain't stickin' 'round ta find out neither." Luke guns the engine, slinging gravel behind them as they head toward their original destination. Suddenly the CB crackles to life startling both of them.

"Shepherd ta Lost Sheep, Shepherd ta Lost Sheep! Dang it! Where are ya boys?" They look at each other as Bo grabs the mike.

"Lost Sheep here Uncle Jesse."

"Where've you two been? It's been an hour since me an' Daisy got here."

"We're on our way Uncle Jesse, we'll explain it to ya when we get there."

"Well hurry up! Shepherd out." Bo replaces the mike and turns to look at Luke.

"Ya think he'll believe us?"

"Bo, I don't know if I believe it an' I was there." Bo just nods and turns back to look out the rear window, making sure there wasn't anything behind them that wasn't supposed to be there.

Balladeer: Whew! Them boys sure do get themselves inta some pickles don't they? I think I'll jus' take a breather while they git themselves over ta the Boars Nest.


	5. Bad news, bad news

The General skids to a stop in front of the Boars Nest kicking up dust and dirt. Bo and Luke slide out as Uncle Jesse and Daisy come out the front door to meet them, followed closely by Cooter and Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane.

"Awright, what mischief have you Duke boys been up to now?" Rosco calls out.

"Rosco!" Daisy rebukes him sharply in her cousins' defense.

"Rosco, if'n we've been up ta mischief, then I promise we'll never do it again." Bo replies very seriously.

"Why you two always-" Rosco stops suddenly and takes a closer look at the two boys. "Oh! Ya know, you boys don't look so good. White as ghosts ya are. Did somethin' put a quiver in yer liver?"

"Ya could say that." Luke answers quietly. Bo and Luke go on and explain the events of the evening since they'd left Uncle Jesse and Daisy. No one lets out a peep while the two tell their tale.

"Bo! Luke! My word, how terrifyin'!" Daisy goes pale when she thinks of all the things that could happen to her cousins.

"Oh tiddly tuddly! Lies, all lies, all you Duke boys do is lie ta me."

"Rosco," Luke says quietly, but forcefully. "Ya name one time any Duke has ever lied ta ya. Just name me one."

"Well, there was the time-"

"Rosco." Jesse interrupts.

"Well, uh, okay not that one, but how 'bout when they-"

"Rosco," Cooter breaks in, "ya know as well as I do that Duke's don't lie."

"Well, uh, I, oooh, ya know, yer right. They don't lie do they?" Rosco grins at everyone. "Khee, khee, khee. So I guess that means- ooohhhh! That means what ya just said, uh, it's, uh, it really happened then?" Rosco ends with a whimper.

"Every word of it." Bo answers.

"Where'd ya'll say this happened?" Cooter asks.

"The ol' Gobbleston place."

"That place's been deserted fer, well, forever it seems like."

"Now my daddy used ta tell stories 'bout that ol' place. Lets see, daddy tol' me that Cotton Holler Road was renamed when he was still a whipper snapper. Now what did he say the name was?" Jesse muses aloud.

"Hades Hollah." Rosco whispers with a visible tremor. "My granpappy used ta tell me them stories ta scare me. I never thought they were true though."

"That's right. An' it seems like I remember somethin' 'bout a murder an' a suicide committed in that house."

"That was after ever'thin' else that went on." Rosco adds to Jesse's statement.

"Ever'thin' else?" Daisy whispers.

"Well… the story goes that the people who lived there used ta commit animal sacrifices or somethin'."

"Oh!" Daisy gasps and grabs Luke's arm. Luke puts his arm around here waist and hugs her to him. He would never admit it, but he was just as glad for the touch as Daisy was. He feels Bo move in close on Daisy's other side and puts his hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo turns his head and nods his thanks.

"Ya'll, I'm pretty sure that I speak not only fer myself, but Bo too when I say that I'd like ta jus' ferget all 'bout the last few hours."

"Yeah, what he said." Bo agrees.

"C'mon ya'll, lets go inside an' have a beer. The first one'll be on me." Cooter invites.

"How 'bout two?" Bo adds cracking his first grim since arriving at the Boars Nest. They all head inside and grab an empty table. Before Rosco can sit down the bartender calls him over. Daisy pushes her way to the bar and gets everyone a beer, only having to fight off two or three over zealous young men before returning to their table.

"Aaahhhh, that sure does go down smooth on a dry throat." Bo quips, starting to regain some of his normal sunny disposition.

"That's 'cause ya were screamin' yer head off." Luke mutters loud enough for those closest to hear. Bo, who was sitting right next to Luke, heard every word.

"Cute Luke. Don't ruin my moment here awright? 'Sides, I seem ta remember **you** screamin' a bit too once the sound got turned on."

"Ya got that right, ain't no denyin' it." Luke grimaces. Just then they hear Rosco let out a yelp. They all look over and see him stumbling his way across the floor toward them.

"What's up now Rosco?" Cooter asks, leaning his chair precariously back on two legs.

"There's a flaw in the slaw! Ooooohh! Bad news, bad news!"

"Spit it out Rosco." Jesse urges.

"Ooohhh, well, uh, it seems that Enos found Cletus's patrol car on the side of the road with the hood up. He tried the radio and it was out so he figured Cletus walked to the nearest house ta use the phone. So now Enos is going up there ta look fer him." Luke closes his eyes and starts shaking his head.

"Don't tell me, jus' don't say it."

"Say what?" Bo asks looking from Luke to Rosco and back again.

"The closest house is the Gobbleston place."

"He said it." Luke mutters as Bo goes pale again and Cooter loses his balance. His chair falls backward and both the chair and Cooter smack the floor on their backsides. Everyone nearby is startled, but begin laughing when they realize what happened. Everyone except those around Cooter's table, they're all silent. Luke leans over to help Cooter up when Daisy breaks the silence, fearfully asking the question they're all thinking.

"Ya mean Cletus an' Enos are both up there now?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But they've got guns! They'll be okay."

"Bo, guns don't do much good on somethin' that ain't got no substance."

"Oh, I guess yer right Luke. So what're ya gonna do Rosco?"

"Well, uh, you boys know how much I hate a coward an' all, but, uh, Boss Hogg tol' me I couldn't leave here 'til the place closes up. He's afraid someone might try ta rob him while everyone's in masks and such."

"But Rosco! You-"

"There ain't much sense in arguin' Daisy. It looks like it's up ta me an' Bo ta git 'em out of there." Luke interrupts.

"Luke, I wish ya wouldn't volunteer me fer stuff I don't wanna do." Bo lets out a large sigh. "I guess yer right though."

"Now boys, me an' Cooter'll help." Jesse speaks up.

"Uh, right. I think I'll set this one out if its awright with ya'll. I don't know nothin' 'bout fightin' no spooks."

"That's fine Daisy. Actually, I think the less people going up there the better on this one." Luke reassures his cousin then turns to Uncle Jesse. "Even you an' Cooter should sit this one out Uncle Jesse."

"But-"

"No buts Uncle Jesse. Now me an' Bo know the layout of the place better than any of yuns. You an' Cooter can come as far as Cletus's car an' tow it in, but that's it."

"Luke's right ya'll. The more people up there, the more likely someone is ta git hurt." Bo adds as he gets out of his chair. "Let's go Luke, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back… hopefully."

Balladeer: Now I don't hardly believe what I'm hearing ya'll. Those two boys are actually going back ta that place. Everyone hang on ta yer hats, I have a feelin' this is gonna be another wild ride ya'll.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you again for all of the great reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my computer has been contrary lately. This chapter doesn't have much action, but I hope ya'll hang on till the end. More to come soon!_


	6. Where are ya fellas?

_A/N: Once again thank you for the great reviews, please keep them coming. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have no excuse except that life has gotten inthe way. I wanted to have this story finished for Halloween, but it just hasn't worked out that way. _

* * *

The silence of the night hangs heavily between the two cousins as Luke speeds back toward the old farmhouse on Cotton Hollow Road. The only sound between them was the engine and the rolling tires. Luke slides them to a stop beside Cletus's empty patrol car to wait for Cooter and Uncle Jesse. They are only a minute behind and come to a stop behind the General Lee. Bo and Luke slide out their windows and sit on the doors.

"Awright ya'll, go ahead an' hook up Cletus's patrol car. We'll try ta keep in contact over the CB as much as possible." Luke calls back to them.

"You boys be careful! I want ya both home an' safe ya hear!" Uncle Jesse yells back to them. Bo and Luke look at each other when they hear the worry in their uncle's voice.

"We want ta be home safe too Uncle Jesse. We'll be as quick as we can." Bo calls back. As they start sliding back inside the car they hear Cooter yell out "Keep 'em 'tween the ditches ya'll!" They both throw a hand out the window and wave as they pull away. Bo looks at Luke and sees his deep look of concentration, his bright blue eyes are narrowed and his jaw is tense.

"Ya got a plan Luke?" Luke glances at Bo briefly before returning his attention to the road in front of him.

"Not really Bo, jus' git in an' out as quick as possible like ya tol' Uncle Jesse. An' under no circumstances do we split up. I'll watch yer back an' ya watch mine."

"Jus' like always Lukas."

"Jus' like always." Luke replies with a slight smile. He pulls the General to a stop at the entrance of the driveway. "Awright, lets use our voices an' try ta get a handle on their location. We'll search the downstairs first, maybe we'll get lucky." Bo nods as he stares toward the house and the single light shining from the second story window.

"The fog don't look so thick now, least we'll be able ta see the road on the way up again."

"Yer right Bo. Do yer best ta remember details on the way up this time. That away we'll have more on our side if we get stuck in the thick fog again." Luke takes a deep breath. "Here goes nuthin'." He revs the engine and they start up the driveway, the fog swirls around them in what Bo considers a menacing manner.

"Keep yer eyes peeled fer anythin' Bo. An' I do mean anythin'."

"Gotcha." Bo answers as they pull up behind Enos's patrol car. He glances over his shoulder and sees the fog thickening and rolling toward them. He slaps Luke's shoulder to get his attention and jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

"I see it Bo. I also see Enos's car. C'mon, lets git goin' an' git'r done." Luke slides out of the car and comes around the hood to meet Bo. "Watch out fer them planks on the porch. Us hittin' 'em so hard couldn't have helped their stability any." Bo nods as he follows Luke up onto the porch. They carefully make their way across it to the door. As Luke reaches toward the knob Bo once again grabs his arm. Luke jumps and whips his head around to look Bo in the face.

"Dejavu Bo. Lemme guess, ya gotta bad feelin' 'bout this?" Luke asks.

"Well yeah, but I was jus' gonna remind ya that the door knob is cold as ice."

"Oh yeah, thanks cous. I had forgotten that little detail already."

"No problem, I've got yer back." Luke nods and gives Bo a friendly slap on the back. He reaches for the door knob again and gives it a quick twist.

"Dang it! I fergot a flashlight." Bo mutters. Luke glances over at the table besides the door.

"Well, I don't know what ta make of it, but the lantern's back on the table here along with the matches."

"Did ya set it down there before?"

"Bo, I don't rightly remember what I did with it ta tell ya the truth. I'll git it lit, you start yellin' fer Enos an' Cletus. Oh, an' Bo? Don't shut the door, just' leave it open this time." Bo nods jerkily while Luke strikes a match and touches the wick of the lantern. The soft glow of lantern light spreads over the room pressing back shadows as Bo begins to call for the two deputies.

"Enos! Cletus! Hey fellas, ya in here?" A hollow silence is the only answer he receives. He shakes his head and looks at Luke. "It couldn't be easy could it?" Luke shakes his head and points across the room.

"C'mon, let's try this room here first." The two cousins make their way across the floor to the first door, continuing to call for the two missing lawmen. Luke reaches out and pushes open the door, his body tense and ready for whatever lay behind it. He lets out a sigh and his shoulders sag a bit when he gets a look at the room beyond.

"What is it?" Bo whispers.

"Jus' an empty room as far as I can tell. Let's check it over though, an' Bo?"

"Yeah, I know, don't shut the door." Luke nods and moves into the room with Bo right on his heels. He shines the light around the room with no luck; it's completely empty of spooks and missing police. "Nuthin' here but cobwebs, an' there ain't no more doors. Let's go." Bo mutters. They head back out into the first room.

"Enos! Cletus! Where are ya?" Bo pauses to listen. "Still no answer. I guess it's on ta door number two then." They cross to the second door in the room and Luke grabs the knob.

"Ouch! Dang it! That knob is as hot as Hades fires!"

"Luke, I wish ya wouldn't refer ta that place while we're here. Ever' hair I got's already standin' on end. I don't need ya makin' it worse!" Bo hisses.

"Sorry cous. Uh… gimme yer handkerchief." Bo hands it over and Luke uses it to gingerly open the door. He pushes the door open wide to see a kitchen. Luke holds the lantern up higher to see in the room as Bo steps in calling for Enos and Cletus once again. As soon as Bo's boot touches across the threshold a brilliant blue flame bursts out of the old fireplace and races across the floor toward them. Bo stands frozen watching helplessly as the flames come closer and closer. Luke grabs Bo's shirt and pulls him out of the room then reaches in and slams the door shut.

"Trust me, they ain't in there." Luke whispers.

"I believe ya." Bo gasps. "I don't wanna be in there neither." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "That's all the doors down here, I guess that means up the stairs?" Luke nods. He keeps thinking about what lies up those stairs.

"Let's move fast. The way my hearts poundin', I'll be hard pressed ta keep up with it." Bo grimaces at Luke's statement, but nods his agreement.

"I'm right with ya Luke. I think my heart could win the Daytona 500 right now it's movin' so fast." They cross to the stairwell and pause at the bottom, once again calling for Enos and Cletus. Their only answer was the echo of their own voices from the stair well.

Balladeer: Them boys sure are loyal to their friends ta go back up them stairs. They know as well as me an' you what's up there. I sure do hope their luck holds out, but seein' as their Duke's I ain't holdin' my breath. I think I'll hide behind my guitar now. Ya'll let me know when it's over, will ya? I cain't look.


	7. Think fast!

"Shoot, I sure was hopin' they'd answer that time. I ain't got the slightest inclination ta go up them stairs again." Bo mumbles looking up the dark staircase then glancing over his shoulder.

"Well standin' here ain't doin' us no good. Let's git at it." Luke stiffens his spine, takes a deep breath and starts up the stairs. Bo follows a few steps behind, almost walking sideways so he can see what lies ahead and what's behind him. They only take a few steps up before the terrible scratching begins.

"There's that critter again. Ya know, I wish I'd a brung my bow and arrows. That woulda taken care of it." Bo cracks to break the tension. Luke softly chuckles.

"Yeah, 'specially if'n ya used one of them dynamite arrows." They both laugh loudly at Luke's crack, forgetting for one moment that they were scared silly. The scratching increases in volume with their laughter making them pause for a moment.

"I don't think it liked our little joke Luke."

"Prob'ly not, but who cares 'bout somethin' that's trapped behind the wall anyways. It ain't got nuthin' ta do with us. Right?"

"Yer right Luke. Who cares." Bo replies and slaps the wall. As soon as his hand makes contact the scratching diminishes. Bo and Luke stop again and look at each other in surprise.

"Huh. I think I scared 'em." Bo grins and watches Luke's eyes narrow in thought.

"Ya know, I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Bo asks trying to catch a ride on Luke's train of thought.

"Hit that wall again Bo. I wanna see somethin'." Bo shrugs and smacks the wall again. The scratching all but ceases. "That's what I thought. It seems like whatever that was feeds off of high emotion, like our fear when we were here before an' jus' now the joy our laughin' brung out."

"Oh, I git it. So when we said we didn't care, it quit."

"Not only that we said it Bo, but that we really meant it an' quit worryin' 'bout it."

"Think that'll work with ever'thin' else, includin' yer red-eyed, sleep deprived friend?"

"I don't know Bo, but lets try ta stay calm this time an' think clear. It cain't hurt." Bo nods and smiles at Luke as they start up the stairs once more. When they reach the top Luke peers down both sides of the hallway before stepping out into the middle. He fully expects something or someone to pop up out of nowhere. When nothing happens he nods for Bo to join him.

"Cletus! Enos!" Bo calls out. No answer is heard, but both boys notice the light is still shining from under the door they had entered earlier that night.

"We'll leave that'un till last. There's two other doors. Lets check that one there first." Luke says pointing to the door across from the lighted room. Bo nods while nervously looking first up the hallway and then down it.

"Be careful cous. No tellin' what that room does."

"Ya got that right." Luke replies as he turns the knob and swings the door open.

"Enos? Cletus? Ya in there?" Luke calls softly as he gingerly steps into the room. He holds the lantern higher and takes another cautious step. The moment his boot touches the floor it slides out from under him. He waves his free arm around trying to find something to steady himself with to no avail.

"Luke!" Bo exclaims, quickly grabbing him under the arm and pulling him up straight. "Ya awright?"

"Yeah, thanks ta you. I don't know what I stepped in, but it's mighty slippery."

"What is it?" Bo asks as Luke lowers the lantern to get a better look. "It looks like red paint Luke."

"That ain't no red paint Bo. It's blood. 'Member what Uncle Jesse an' Rosco said? This musta been their sacrificin' room. Look I don't see either of them in here an' there ain't no connectin' doors. Lets jus back on outta here easy like. Don't fall." They cautiously take the few steps back into the hallway and pull the door closed behind them. Still ignoring the lighted room, they make their way down the hall to the only other door. Luke reaches out to open it but pauses before grasping the knob.

"Didja hear that Bo?"

"Yeah, sounds like whimperin' or somethin'."

"Or somethin'." Luke agrees. "Be ready, whatever it is might jump out at us." Luke grasps the knob and inches the door open slowly. His eyes widen at the sight within. "Well I'll be, it **was** whimperin'."

"What is it Luke?" Luke pushes the door in the rest of the way until Bo can see Cletus and Enos standing in the middle of the room with their arms wrapped around each other. Cletus lets out another whimper while Enos keeps his eyes tightly shut.

"Hey fellas, havin' fun?" Bo quips.

"G-g-g-g-g-gh-gh-gh-gho-ghost." Cletus stutters out.

"Yeah we've made his acquaintance before. C'mon boys, lets git outta here." Bo moves past Luke and grabs a hold of both the frightened deputies. He pulls them out of the room and following Luke pushes them toward the stairs.

"Hurry up before-" Luke stops dead in his tracks.

Balladeer: Uh-oh. It's baaaack. An' here I thought we were home free. Ya know the day they handed out good luck Bo an' Luke must've gone fishin'.

Hahahahahahahahahaha… evil laughter echoes off of the walls as the specter comes toward them, blocking their escape down the stairs.

"Now what Luke!" Bo yells over the echoing laughter.

"I don't know, but I'm too young ta die now."

"That ain't funny Luke!"

"It weren't no joke Bo!"

"It's got its knife again." Bo yells. "Think Lukas! Git us outta here!"

Balladeer: Ya think it'd help if they thrashed that thing soundly with a wet sock?

* * *

_A/N: I love reading everyone's reviews, thanks ya'll for taking the time to write them out. Keep 'em coming! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	8. It ain't over till it's over

_A/N: Here we are at the end of this tale. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading my little story as much as I enjoy reading others. Let me know what ya'll think. Thanks for all the great reviews!_

* * *

The ragged ghost moves closer and closer, its wicked grin growing. Its evil eyes gleam with hell's fires as it swings the knife left to right, right to left, in a continuous steady motion.

"Bo, listen close. I think this thin' is concentratin' on me since I'm closest. I'm gonna distract it an' then I want ya ta git yerselves past it an' to the stairs. Ya got it?"

"No way Luke! Ya said we weren't gonna split up!"

"We ain't splittin' up. I said to the stairs, I didn't say go down 'em. But! If somethin' happens, ya'll better high tail it."

"But Luke-"

"No buts! Now git ready! Here hang on ta this." Luke hands Bo the lantern without taking his eyes off his target. When Bo has one hand on the lantern and the other on the quaking and whimpering duo, Luke makes his first move. He begins trying to antagonize the ghost.

"Hey ugly fella. What's the matter, wouldn't the other ghosts and ghouls let ya play with 'em? Your prob'ly to ugly an' unsophisticated fer 'em, ain'tcha? Cain't say as I blame 'em, ya smell like a polecat that scared itself in a mirror." Luke could sense Bo moving past him, but didn't take his eyes off the ghost. "I ain't scared of ya though. Yer nuthin', yer jus' mist an' fog, not even real. What's ta be afraid of? I actually feel kind a sorry fer ya. Ya cain't even feel the sun kissin' yer face or feel the breeze rustlin' through yer hair. What a shame. Heck, I bet the slightest breeze would blow ya away jus' like a wisp a smoke. Ya ain't got no substance." The red eyes are glowing ferociously by this time. "Am I makin' ya mad? Prob'ly not, ghosts cain't get mad. They ain't real so they cain't act real." Luke sees the light stop down the hall and figures Bo has reached the stairs. Now is the time to make his next move. He takes a deep breath and sprints toward Bo, heading straight for the ghost.

"Here I am! What're ya gonna do 'bout it?" He runs straight into the ghost without any hesitation. The second he hits the mist, the most excruciating pain seizes him. He feels like he's being burned all over by a blow torch, red hot spikes are being shoved into his eyes, and his head is being squeezed in a vice grip. If the physical pain isn't enough, he is also somehow connected to the spirit mentally. He sees horrible images flash through his mind; evil images crash and roll one after another.

"Luke look out!" He hears Bo scream a split second before he breaks free of the ghost's hold. What had felt like an eternity had lasted only a few seconds, but it had drained his energy. He stumbles, falling to the floor as the gleaming knife arcs down toward him. When he hits the floor he gathers the last of his strength and with a burst of adrenaline rolls toward Bo. It wasn't fast enough; the knife catches him on the shoulder and rips its way down and across his back as he rolls. The pain spurs him on, rolling to his feet and sprinting toward Bo.

"Run! Now!" Bo doesn't miss a beat, he pushes Cletus and Enos down the stairs trying to hang on to them so they won't fall and break their necks.

"C'mon you two! Let's git outta here! Luke, ya with us?"

"Right behind ya, but if ya don't move it I'm going over ya!" They hit the bottom of the stairs at a dead run.

"The dang door's closed again!" Bo yells over his shoulder.

"Well go through it like last time! It don't matter none, but give me the lantern first." Luke calls back. Handing the lantern to Luke with one hand, Bo pushes Cletus out of his way with the other. By this time Enos is starting to snap out of his terrorized state.

"I'm with ya buddy-ro!"

"Glad ta have ya back Enos! Hit that door hard, but don't hurt yerself!" They hit the door with their shoulders, once again splintering the wood and falling through. Enos falls hard and breaks through the rotted floor boards.

"Enos! Ya awright?"

"Yeah, I think so Bo. Ooohhhh! No, I ain't. I think I done dislocated my shoulder." Bo rolls to his feet and pulls Enos up by his good arm. Luke grabs Cletus on his way by while shoving the lantern on the table by the door. He miscalculates the width of the door and Cletus slams into the door jamb, knocking himself out. Luke quickly grabs him around the waist before he can fall to the floor. The strain of holding Cletus's dead weight up sends sharp pain shooting through his shoulder and back.

"Bo! Help me out, I cain't carry Cletus by myself!"

"Comin'." Bo gets Enos on his feet and pints him toward the cars before hurrying to Luke and Cletus. He gets a shoulder under Cletus's arm and with Luke's help they move out onto the porch.

"He might be easier ta drag than carry."

"Ya got that right." Luke puffs. "Head fer yer patrol car Enos. I know ya cain't see nothin' in this dang fog, but it should be straight ahead. We'll come back fer the General tomorrah." Enos gingerly steps off the porch and smacks into the car.

"Found it!"

"Well git in an' get 'er started. C'mon Bo, lets shove Cletus in the back." Enos hurries around the car and fumbles with the door, finally managing to get it open. As he gets in Bo opens the back door and starts pushing Cletus inside. Enos turns the key but the engine won't turn over, a series of clicks can be heard.

"Ding dang it! Its no use ya'll, the starter is done gone out. It's been touchy all day."

"Well shoot! Pull that big lug out Bo. We're gonna have ta take the General."

"How're we gonna get Cletus in?"

"Give 'em a few taps on the face, maybe he'll come outta of it now. If not, we'll shove him in."

"Awright. C'mon Cletus, wake up! This ain't no time fer napping!" Bo pulls him out of the car and taps his face a few times.

"Ooohhhh!" Cletus groans, blinking his eyes open. "What happened? Am I okay?"

"We ain't got no time fer explainin' right now. C'mon foller me." Bo pulls Cletus along behind him to the General Lee. "Crawl in there Cletus an' git in back. Can ya git in with yer shoulder Enos?"

"I got it Bo." Enos and Cletus slide through the windows and crawl into the back seat.

"Yer gonna have ta drive Bo, I ain't feelin' so hot."

"What's wrong Luke?"

"It don't matter none Bo, jus' git in an' drive 'fore that thin' gits out here."

"Yes sir!" Bo climbs in the window and crawls into the driver's seat. As he starts the car, Luke swings his legs through the door and starts sliding in, his shoulder and back scrape against the door and seat on the way down.

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh!"

"Luke, what is it?" Bo asks urgently. Luke pants heavily, trying to distance the pain.

"Jus' drive Bo. Now!" Luke grabs Bo's shoulder and gives it a squeeze for reassurance. Bo throws the car into reverse and guns the engine, spitting gravel from the tires as the car shoots backwards.

"Reverse worked fer you so I guess I'll try it." Luke nods even though he knows Bo can't see him through the dense fog. He watches through the windshield for those glowing red eyes as he tries to control his breathing. The pain in his shoulder and back is excruciating as it rolls over him in waves, making him lightheaded and nauseous. He stiffens in his seat as he sees two mesmerizing points in the distance, coming closer and closer.

"Bo, I hate ta be a side seat driver an' all, but put that hammer to the floor!" The General's rear wheels bounce into the ditch of the driveway as unearthly laughter shrieks at them. Bo changes gears, but the tires just spin.

"We're stuck!"

"Possum on a gum bush!" Enos squeaks from the backseat.

"Git us out now! Rock it or somthin'." Bo shifts into reverse again trying to get the General out of his predicament.

"Oh Lord." Luke moans as the ghostly eyes pause at the end of the hood.

"G, g, gh, gh, gh-"

"We know Cletus!" Bo, Luke, and Enos all yell at the same time.

"Hunker down back there! Here he comes!" Luke yells as Bo is frantically trying to get the General Lee out of the ditch. Just as the apparition is right in front of them, the General pulls out. The knife slashes toward Luke once again and he throws up a hand to try to ward off the blow. As Bo cuts the wheel the knife slices into Luke's palm. Bo floors the gas and maneuvers the car down the driveway at breakneck speed, leaving the evil phantom behind them. Luke moans softly as he lays his bloody hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong Luke?" Bo asks anxiously.

"Booooo…." Luke moans as he passes out from the pain and loss of blood.

"Luke! Luke talk ta me!" Bo begs urgently. "Enos, Cletus, one of ya check him!" Enos pushes Cletus's bulk out of the way so he can lean over to feel for Luke's vital signs.

"He's got a pulse Bo, but it's real erratic. He's breathin' too. I think he jus' passed out." Bo breathes a small sigh of relief as they finally clear the fog. He spins the wheel and takes off down the road before glancing over at his cousin.

"Jeez! His shirt is soaked with blood. We're headin' straight fer Doc Appleby's house." Ahead of them he sees the lights of Cooter's tow truck and he hits the horn. The loud, pealing tones of Dixie break the still night around them. Bo doesn't slow down; he keeps the pedal to the floor as they fly by Uncle Jesse and Cooter. Not even a minute passes before he hears Uncle Jesse's voice come over the cb.

"This is Shepherd ta Lost Sheep. What's goin' on boys? Why didn'tcha stop?" Bo grabs the cb handle out of its cradle and hands it over the seat.

"Talk ta Uncle Jesse fer me." Enos snatches the mike out of Cletus's hand.

"Uncle Jesse, this is Enos. Luke's hurt pretty bad so we're heading fer Doc Appleby's house."

"I hear ya Enos. We'll meet ya there. Don't spare the horses none. We're gone!"

Balladeer: Don't that put a kink in the plow line. Well Daisy an' Rosco had been monitorin' the cb back at the Boars Nest, so they pulled up ta Doc Appleby's place right behind Cooter an' Uncle Jesse.

"How's Luke?" Jesse queries ashe spots Bo walking out to onto the porch. Everyone comes to a complete stand still waiting for Bo's news.

"Doc says he's lost quite a bit of blood, but with a lot of rest he'll be good as new." Bo says softly with a small smile of reassurance. Daisy hurls herself into Bo's arms and hugs him tightly. "He came to when we tried ta git him out of the General an' Doc gave him somethin' fer the pain. He's sleepin' right now."

"Oh Bo." Daisy whispers and hugs him tighter.

"How 'bout everyone else?"

"Well the Doc's tryin' ta fix Enos up right now, he dislocated his shoulder." Bo pauses and another small smile dances across his mouth. "An' Cletus is refusin' ta budge outta the General." Everyone turns to see Cletus, nothing but the top of his head and his eyes can be seen out the car windows.

"What happened Bo?" Daisy whispers.

"Daisy, ta tell ya the truth, I really don't wanna talk 'bout it jus' now. Maybe tomorrow in the light of day. I will say that without Luke being Luke, I don't know if we would've made it." Everyone nods their understanding as they move inside to see the patients.

Balladeer: Bo, with the help of a recoverin' Luke, tol' their story the next day. Rosco an' Cooter finally convinced Cletus to come out of the General Lee an hour after dawn. Uncle Jesse an' Rosco talked themselves blue in the face trying to convince Boss Hogg to destroy the old farmhouse. After hearing how close the foursome had come to harm, Boss agreed to tear down the ol' house on the Gobbleston place. An' so ends another normal day in Hazzard County. Or maybe I should say a paranormal day, cause we all know there ain't nothin' normal 'bout Hazzard County. Keep 'em 'tween the ditches ya'll!


End file.
